The Ghost and Mr Martin: Percy Jackson Style
by Emma zooka
Summary: What if Percy, Thalia, and Nico were on the Tipton during the episode: The Ghost and Mr. Martin? And in a fit of mischief, decided to give the twins a little action?  Ladies and gentlemen, we know who caused the ghost phenomenon!
1. Chapter 1

I leaned back in my lounge chair as I watched the cruise ship, the S.S. Tipton, approach New Orleans. Chiron had previously sent me here to search for some half bloods, or monsters, but it was easy to forget that when you're enjoying yourself at an all-expense-paid trip at sea.

I suddenly realized I was dozing when Thalia and Nico both snapped me out of my daze by sitting next to me. Nico looked kinda green.

"I really don't like ships." he muttered, clutching his stomach as he tried to get use to the swaying motion of the sea. Thalia grinned.

"Come on, Nico." she teased. "It's really not that bad." Then, just to prove her point, she took a sip out of her smoothie, smiling when Nico turned greener by watching at her.

I patted him on the back. "Sorry." I said, trying not to chuckle. "But I don't think I can help you out here." Nico just groaned, muttering something unintelligible.

"What?" I asked. Nico glared at me, then said a bit louder,

"What's the point of being the Son of the Sea god when you can't even cure seasickness?"

Almost immediately, a large wave struck the Tipton, not entirely on its own. Nico, unable to stand it anymore, ran up stairs to the open portion of the ship, holding his mouth in the process.

Both Thalia and I laughed.

Suddenly, Thalia pointed at two boys who where just coming in. "I think I know how to make Nico feel better." she whispered, her eyes glinting mischievously.

I gulped, and then looked at the boys, who were talking to another kid sitting on a couch. He looked just like the guy on the right, so I assumed that they were brothers, twins at the most.

"Who's ready to celebrate Mardi gras?" the chubby kid with the curly brown hair cried, completely decked out in a purple boa and a sequin mask.

"Nobody. Mardi gras isn't for three months." the blond kid said, looking as though he had explained this to him several times before.

"Dang it…" the chubby kid sighed. Then he looked at the blond again. "But can I still wear the mask?"

Before I could decide whether to laugh or feel sorry for the other kid, the twin blond sitting on the couch replied sarcastically, "I'm sure the people of New Orleans would appreciate it."

Thalia besides me laughed, causing Nico to give her a strange look as he sat back down. "What are you laughing at?" he asked. Thalia, still giggling, just pointed at the boys, two of which were saying "Gumbo." at the same time, while the other just sighed.

"I'm sorry I can't join you Gumbo-losers." he said, "but I got an F on my history paper, and Ms. Tutwiler won't let me go and show her until I rewrite it."

Nico suddenly perked up, unlike his usual, gloomy self. "I know what he could write about." he offered. I shushed him.

We managed to hear the blond twin say to his brother, "I can't believe you made it to _grade_ eight."

Nico smiled.

Just then, I heard the cruise manager, Mr. Mosby, lead a bunch of tourists to a window in the side of the ship. Looking out, I noticed we had stopped right at the foot of a shipwreck.

I shivered. One more crew of lost souls sent to Ares for redemption.

Mr. Mosby stopped right in front of the window, preparing to give his speech. Now, being ADHD, I usually wouldn't be able to stand just standing there and listening to a lecture. But this was at sea, in my father's domain. If it wasn't gonna keep my attention, I don't know what would.

"Ladies and gentlemen," he started, his hands raised dramatically. "It's the wreck of the _Jesse Belle_."

Nico began tapping me impatiently. I waved him off, wanting to hear more.

"Now legend says," Mr. Mosby continued, "that it's infamous skipper, Captain Antaneal, was in such a rush to get home to propose to his lady love, Jesse Belle," (he mimicked a girl's voice) "that he misread him compass, causing the ship to run aground to Dead Man's Rock."

The crowd sighed.

"Which before that point was just called rock." Mosby added good humouredly. The tourists laughed.

"Now, some say that his restless spirit still haunts these waters. So watch out." he paused dramatically, "The person standing next to you, might be a ghost."

I turned around to look at Nico, who had decided to give me his exclusive Son of Hades glare. "What?" I complained. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, a loud "Boo!", and a frightened scream filled the room. I turned around, just in time to see Mosby jump into one of the blond's arms.

He tried to talk, his expression of surprise, but I missed what he said, cause I was too busy laughing my butt off to pay attention. I turned around, and noticed Thalia was doing the same. Nico was obviously trying not to chuckle, but failing miserably.

"Come on guys." I said in between laughs. We _did_ have a mission to do. "Let's go back to our cabins."

* * *

We arrived at my room just in time to hear a girl in the cabin across say, "Oh, that happens every time to me when I see Bailey's ugly clothes."

Thalia's eyes glinted, whether of anger or humor, I don't know. It was probably a girl thing.

Another girl, presumably Bailey, replied with a, "You mean…like this?"

I couldn't tell what she did, but next thing I knew, there was a loud "_Thump!_" like a body hitting the floor. Thalia chuckled. I glanced between her and the room, wondering what she knew that I didn't.

Suddenly, the door started to open, so I quickly ushered her and Nico into my room, closing the door as quietly as possible.

I turned around, just in time to see Thalia staring at me. She almost looked as if she were saying: _'Why'd you have to shove us in here? It's not like they knew we were listening.'_

I shrugged apologetically.

5 minutes later, I checked the peep hole. All clear. I reached for the handle of my door, but Thalia beat me to it, grabbing and twisting it in one fluid motion. I glanced at her, confused, but she just rolled her eyes and walked out the door.

Nico followed, shrugging, before he too walked out.

I closed the door, wishing I could just leap out the porthole and into the ocean to clear my thoughts. Too bad there were so many mortals around; otherwise I really would have done it.

* * *

About an hour later, there was an insistent rapping on my door. Grateful for the break in my homework, I rushed answer it.

It was a girl with blondish brown hair. She was cute, I guess, but in her own little way. She smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Bailey." she introduced, holding out her hand to shake.

A light bulb went off in my head. So this was Bailey. I instinctively looked toward her clothes, ignoring her hand. They weren't that bad. What did the other girl mean?

Bailey dropped her hand awkwardly. I silently berated myself for my lack of manners, and then smiled back, saying "Hi. I'm Percy."

She grinned. "I know I don't know you and all," she said, gesturing vaguely at her and me, "but I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

I leaned against the door frame. Secretly, I was praying to Zeus for this to be good, because Thalia would never forgive me for momentarily abandoning the mission without a good reason.

After she fried me with a lightning bolt, of course.

"Sure." I said.

"Great." she sighed, looking momentarily relieved. "My friend Cody and his twin, Zack, need help finding a topic for his history report." Another light bulb went off in my head.

"Cody and Zack, the blond boys?" I blurted out before I realized what it would sound like. My mouth immediately snapped shut. Bailey nodded, giving me a suspicious look in the process. "Yeah," she said. "Well, at least, it's Zack that needs the topic. Cody and I are just helping him out."

"Uh huh." I muttered. Then I gave her a helpless shrug. "Sorry." I apologized. Seriously, I was beginning to regret not listening to Nico earlier. "Can't help you there. I'm dyslexic and ADHD. Usually, I have trouble just finishing my homework on my own."

Bailey smiled understandingly. "That's okay. I'm sure Cody will have found somebody else by now anyways." Then she looked around, as if she didn't want people to hear what's next. "And to tell you the truth," she whispered.

Secret, anybody?

"I doubt Zack has even written his _name_ properly yet."

Yup, definitely wanted it to be secret.

I laughed. The way she spoke of him, he sounded just like your average mortal teenager. Lazy, uninterested, and completely zoned out in video games. Something I would be doing if I were back home, instead of here, on a quest for Chiron.

"Well, anyways, I'll see you around." she said. I nodded.

"See you." I muttered.

I closed the door…only to find Thalia glaring at me, her arms crossed in front of her.

I jumped back into the door in shock.

Before I even opened my mouth to start asking how she got in here, however, Thalia rolled her eyes, muttering "Boys…" underneath her breath.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, momentarily regaining some composure, even though it wasn't much. She ignored me.

"Nico told me his idea of Zack's history project." she started, leaning back and plopping down on a chair. "And I think it's a good idea."

My eyebrows rose. "Since when do we help people with homework?" I said, not believing what I was hearing. Thalia just raised her hands, as if telling me to hear her out. I did.

"Remember what Mosbey was talking about earlier, about the wreckage of the Jesse Belle?" she asked me. I chuckled. How could I not?

"Well, Nico said that the ghost Captain has been bugging Hades for the past decades for the chance to correct people about what _really_ made the ship sink."

My eyes widened. "What happened?" I asked.

Thalia smirked. And then, leaning back in _my_ couch, she began her story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, to the few people out there who are reading this.**

**This is NOT technically my own story. I'm using the previous Suite Life on Deck episode: **_**The Ghost and Mr. Martin**_** (yes it IS an episode) as a guideline for the demigod's prank. So anybody out there who were expecting to see Bailey or Zack or Cody be a demigod…sorry.**

We finally arrived at the smoothie stand Thalia said Zack worked at, just in time to spot him typing away at his laptop. 'Perfect,' I thought, as we hid behind the information desk.

"Well, let's see what I've got so far." Zack muttered to himself. His eyes scrolled over the screen.

"Zack. Martin."

I was about to look at Thalia like she was crazy, when he suddenly said, "Oops…. M-A-R-_**T**_-I-N"

I glanced at Nico. He grinned back at me, and then closed his eyes, concentrating. I looked at the computer screen again.

Suddenly, as if by magic, the words _Jesse Belle_ appeared on the screen in bold, green letters.

"What the…" Zack muttered. He started tapping back at the keyboard. "I didn't type that. Delete."

I smirked. Three more Jesse Belles immediately appeared on the screen. I gave a thumbs up to Nico, who had opened his eyes to proudly survey his handiwork.

Now it was Thalia's turn.

The lights started to flicker on and off, like some freaky scene in a classic horror movie. The smoothie machines turned on, and all the tables lit up.

"Oookay." Zack said, uneasy. "That was weird."

Just as he said that, all the blenders went off, filling the room with an eerie "_Vvvvrrroooomm_!" noise.

"Okay." Zack gulped. "Now it's officially freaky."

He got up and began looking all around the stand, failing to notice 3 demigods behind the information desk clutching their mouths in a futile attempt to not laugh.

I knew one of us would crack soon, exposing us all, when, much to our relief, his twin Cody and his chubby friend came in from the other room. The brown haired kid tapped Zack on the shoulder. He jumped, and screamed as the turned around.

"Hey Zack." his brother began unperturbed. "You missed a good time in New Orleans. We had Antufei."

Zack waved them off. "Forget that!" he said, still majorly creeped out. "Some seriously strange stuff is happening here." He began to pace around the room like he had ADHD. And believe me; I know what that looks like.

"Remember, earlier this morning, Mr. Mosby was talking about some sunken captain, and…. and I think he's haunting the ship."

I turned to Thalia and Nico, who were looking at me amusingly. I whispered, "Nice one." They nodded.

I looked back at the friends to see Cody remark on his brother's homework, "Wow, he's got more skills than you do!"

As Cody and the chubby boy were laughing at their own joke and Zack was staring at them in blankly in confusion, all three of us demigods snuck away from the information desks, still trying desperately not to laugh, and tiptoed back to our rooms.

On the way there, we heard the sound of quiet, melodious music coming from the room besides us. I began to slow down despite myself. Nico tugged urgently at my sleeve, signaling me to continue walking, but I l eventually came to a complete stop, straining to hear the soft piano in the other room.

Suddenly, there was a sound of clapping and cheering, so abrupt that it could have only been hidden people unmasked to the performer. But that sound immediately stopped after I heard a quite gasp, along with the inharmonious banging of the keyboard.

I looked at Thalia questioningly. She shrugged. Finally, after trying to figure out what happened and failing, we all continued back to our cabins.

* * *

Later that day, Thalia and I were huddled around in Nico's room, trying to hear through the wall what Cody and Zack were saying.

"I always keep my dirty sock pile on the left side." we heard Zack explain to his brother. "But now, they're on the right. The right!"

Nico gagged. He muttered, "It took forever to break into that room." And then he wrinkled his nose in disgust. "That sock pile was gross!"

"Shh!" Thalia hissed.

We must have missed something Cody was saying, because when we leaned back to the wall to hear the conversation again, Zack was shushing his brother. "Don't insult the captain ghost." he whispered fearfully. "He might get angry."

Nico chuckled.

"Maybe he needs my help." Zack said.

"Your help?" Cody said incredulously. "You can't even write your history paper."

"They're on the right track." I muttered. Thalia glared at me, effectively shutting me up.

"And besides." Cody continued, "Even if there were ghosts, the scientific community would have discovered them _years_ ago."

"The scientific community couldn't find a ghost." Zack said. "Most of them can't even find a date!"

For once, Cody was at loss for an explanation.

"And besides," Zack said. "remember when we were living at the Tipton, we saw that lady ghost jump out of that portrait."

We all turned to Nico. He raised his hands in a helpless gesture. "Not me this time." he whispered.

"You don't even have evidence of a ghost being here." Cody complained.

"Oh, I'll get evidence." Zack said. "You see, I set up this camera to record _everything_ that happens here-"

"Ohh." Cody interrupted. "Oh yeah. Just what everyone wants to see. Eight hours of you scratching your nose and picking you butt."

Nico and I looked at each other, both of us wondering if whether we should laugh or be disgusted. Thalia chose the latter.

"Boys…" she blanched.

Zack let that one go. "I'm not gonna be the only one here tonight though." he said hurriedly. Suddenly, there was a loud door slam from his room.

"Cause you two are staying here too."

Me, Nico and Thalia all pulled back from the wall at the same time, with the same triumphant expressions. "Yess!" we hissed.

But just as we started dancing our little victory fist pounds, a new thought occurred to me.

"Nico, you really think we can sneak into their room?" I asked. The friends, _especially_ Zack, would be extremely jumpy tonight. Not even a shadow traveling Son of Hades could probably break into the cabin without them running out of their beds crying 'Ghost!'.

Nico nodded confidently. "Definitely." he said. "I've been working on it for some time now."

Thalia turned to his with an alarmed expression. He raised his hands in surrender. "Not…while I was here, obviously."

She rolled her eyes in response, and turned back around to listen.

"How soon till dinner?" the chubby brown kid complained. I glanced at my own watch. It was only 5:26.

One of the other boys groaned. "Woody. We still have 2 more hours till they even begin the start _cooking_ dinner." **(1)**

"I don't care." Woody grumbled. "I'm leaving anyways." And then a few seconds later, there was a distinct slamming of a door.

I tensed. Were the twins still in there? Or had they followed their friend?

Moments later I got my answer.

"You might want to check if he's raiding the kitchen." Zack suggested jokingly. Cody snorted.

"I don't even need to check. I _know_ he is."

And then they walked out of the room, followed by an even louder slam as the door shut behind them.

Thalia breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Well, that takes care of them."

Nico nodded. Finally, he motioned to the corner of the room, the only part that had a bit of shadow in it.

"Let's go."

**I know there really aren't many people who are reading this, but it would be nice if I could get a comment. Or maybe that's asking too much.**

**1: I don't know when you guys eat dinner, so I'm going with this time.**

**Believe it or not, I'm going to post the next chapter tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to the few people who have read this story and reviewed! **

**Oh, and to remind you all again, this episode is not my own creation. It is from the episode The Ghost and Mr. Martin. This chapter, however, has several parts that I made up myself.**

**Challenge: See if you can spot the differences.**

I enviously eyed Nico as I tried furtively to get comfortable on the floor. Having to lie underneath the bed of a Zack Martin was about as comfortable as riding a giant boar…across the whole country… with no bathroom breaks.

"Eww!" Thalia whispered from the closet, opening the door and holding her hand out in front of her in disgust. "I think just stuck my hand into some sort of pudding!"

Nico's muted voice drifted from underneath the other bed. "It could have been worse." he offered. "It feels like there's some old gum underneath mine." And then, after a second, he continued, "Hey! I think it just wiggled!"

"Shush!" I hissed. There were noises coming from the hallway. Nico immediately shut up as the door suddenly opened, and the voices of the three dinner stuffed boys followed soon after.

"Woody, you didn't have to institute that food fight in the boy's bathroom, you do know that right?"

It sounded like Cody.

A small sigh and then, "I'm telling you guys, I didn't start it!"

An impatient huff (probably from Zack) and then, "Will you two ladies please just give it up already? You've been arguing about it for hours.

"Woody, it was probably a bad idea to bring a chicken leg inside the _bathroom _stalls to eat. That's just disgusting, and_ I'm_ telling you that.

"Cody, you were hiding behind the toilets the whole time, so I wouldn't be talking about who started the stupid fight.

"And lastly, can we _please_ just _go_ to _bed_? I wanna see if there really is a ghost in this room!"

There was a second of surprised silence, and finally, "I think that was the longest speech you've ever given Zack."

Zack shrugged "Well, I tried my best. And I'm tired."

And then without further ado, he plopped right on top of the bed I was hiding underneath. Rusty springs and dead skin cells immediately scattered all over my face. I tried not to gag. Was this what a bed bug felt like every day?

"Fine…" Woody muttered. And then soon after, he made a pile of Zack's socks and collapsed right on top of them like a pillow.

Cody looked at his two buddies in disgust. "You guys don't even try to brush your hair before you go to bed?"

"Don't bother," Zack's muffled voice came buried underneath the covers. "By the time you finished combing yours, it's be next morning."

Cody's mouth opened to protest, but then Woody groaned, muttering something about rotten fish, and rolled over. The kid could fall asleep faster than Grover after 6 days of nonstop coffee!

"Forget it." Cody finally gave up, and dropped on his bed. I was expecting somebody to close the lights, but apparently Cody had his own method to getting into his bed as well.

Let's just say by the time he finished, I was about ready to agree with Zack. If he'd done everything at that speed, it would be next _year_.

I waited for Thalia to do her Mist thing. Despite my best efforts, I still hadn't gotten Chiron to teach me how to do it, no matter how hard I begged. Finally I heard a snap, and then an unexplained gust of air **(1)**. Immediately, the three boys started snoring up a symphony. It would be impossible to hear our voices over them even without mythical protection.

"You know what to do?" Thalia's voice came from behind the closet. I nodded, wincing as some of the springs in the bed creaked.

"I think I'm gonna have a bed imprint on my cheek tomorrow morning."

"Just do it!" Thalia hissed. I sighed.

And then I pulled the blanket off of Zack's bed.

To my surprise, he didn't wake up. His hand just reached under the bed, almost brushing my shoulder, and pulled it over his body again.

"Great plan Thalia." I said sarcastically. She harrumphed in irritation.

Suddenly, Zack sat up. I glanced at Nico. He shrugged. "Wasn't me." he mouthed. I turned to look at the closet. Thalia was peeking out of a sliver of a gap between the two doors, a bewildered look on her face.

Zack got out of bed, showering another storm of dust and skin cells on my face. I choked as I tried not to breathe it in. He then padded slowly over to his brother's bed, and stood over it. Just as I wondering what he was about to do, he flicked Cody's ear.

I covered my mouth with my hands in a desperate attempted to not laugh. Who knew siblings did that to each other?

Finally, without doing anything else, he walked back over to his bed, and promptly got back under the covers, pressing the springs under the bed back onto my face.

"Ow." I muttered.

Just then, I heard creaking from Cody's bed. I turned over to see Nico staring at me with a desperate expression as Cody began flailing around in his bed for no reason.

"Talk about lazy sleepwalking." I said wryly. "He doesn't even try to get out of his bed to do it."

Nico rolled his eyes. And then gave me another withering expression as Cody sleep talked, "Baaiiiley!"

"What kind of brothers are they?" Thalia whispered, a mixture of disgust and humor mixed in her voice.

A few minutes passed, with nothing comical or disturbing happening with the two sleeping brothers. I was just about to fall asleep along with them when Woody, whom I had just about forgotten, flipped around on the floor and grabbed Zack's underwear pile to sleep on. Thalia made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat…again.

Nico quietly cleared his throat. "Um, Thalia?" he whispered. The door of the closet wiggled just a crack to show she was listening.

"I think you should do the Mist thing again."

Her head poked out of the closet. She glanced at the camera, and then back at Nico. "Fine…" she muttered in annoyance, though I could see the amusement in her eyes. She was having as much fun with this as we were.

Her eyes closed briefly in concentration, and then.

"Innocent..."

The three boys spoke the same word at the same time, all sitting up in their beds to do so. I gave a thumbs up to Nico, and turned around to grin at Thalia. She raised an eyebrow as if daring me to think of something better.

Not wanting to be undone, I pulled the bed sheets off of Zack's bed again. This time I got a better reaction.

"Woody!" Zack complained sleepily. "Stop pulling my blanket off my bed."

"What?" came Woody's reply. "I'm not even _near_ your bed."

I pulled the cover off of Zack again, just for good measure. He jerked up, looked at the fallen blanket and started screaming, "Ahh!

"Ghost! Ghost!"

Woody immediately leaped up, screeching along with him, and jumping into Cody's bed. Cody, woken up by the sudden weight on his bed, shoved Woody off the bed, crying out in confusion until he realized it was just Woody.

Cody gasped, and then,

"What happened?"

I turned back to look at Zack, only to find him holding some sort of guitar in his hands like a bat. "The ghost!" he cried wildly, "it pulled my blanket off my bed!"

Cody groaned. "Or it fell on the floor!" he whined, falling back against his pillow in exhaustion.

"NO! I'll prove it to you! The camera recorded everything!"

I glanced at Thalia, who was looking at me. We both nodded.

As the two boys rushed to the computer to prove their "ghost" theory, she crept besides me, and Nico followed suit.

"Good job." she whispered, the first complement I ever heard her say without a touch of sarcasm.

Nico ignored her and, closing his eyes in concentration, shadow traveled us back to our room.

**Yes, I know. Nearly half of Zack and Cody was my own creation. So if they're a tad off, you know who to blame.**

**1: I wasn't sure if I should go with the book description or my own, but I stuck with the book. It's safer that way.**

**I'm glad that there are some people bothering to read this though. I've never done a crossover before, so this is obviously I have room to improve.**

**That requires a little outside help though. Review! Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**To everybody who is reading this: I am so glad you set aside any preferences for stories like crossovers or Suite Life and took the initiative to check this out. Thank you.**

Turns out that the mutterings earlier this morning about "Bayou Bob" was true. Later in the afternoon, there was some sort of concert by, you guessed it, the Bayou Bob.

And to make things even cheesier, everybody was dressed in some sort of old fashion wear.

"Are you kidding me?" Thalia whispered as she surveyed the room. "Is this what people do for fun these days?"

I glanced at her in her black skinny jeans, spiky punk hair, and red t-shirt that had the name of another band on it. All covered up with her Hunters of Artemis jacket. It would be easy to spot her among this crowd of people.

I shook my head.

"I'm sure there's a good explanation for this."

Nico came up behind me, his mouth stuffed with food. "Guys! This shrimp is amazing!" he said, his cheeks full of seafoody goodness. I wrinkled my nose.

"Didn't Bianca teach you that its bad manners to speak with your mouth full?"

I immediately regretted my words as soon as Nico's eyes darkened. Lucky for me, though, he decided not to reply, and stalked away back to the food stand to raid it again.

"You didn't have to remind him of his sister's death, you know." Thalia cut in. I glared at her.

"Thanks for the lesson." I said scathingly.

Just then, the two twins and Woody walk in the room. My eyebrows rose. They were all wearing some sort of gray jumpsuit, reminding me of those outfits plumbers wore whenever they came to fix a leak. Not to mention the fact that each of them was also holding some sort of device, whether it was a vacuum, or radio, or something electric. I nudged Thalia. She looked at the three boys and nodded.

"All right." Woody said, unaware of the three demigods observing him and his friend's actions. "Let's kick some ghost butt! That is if they have butts and our feet don't go right through them."

Thalia nudged Nico, who had shown up besides us, and whispered something in his ear. He nodded, and walked up to an unoccupied corner. It was only then did I notice that there was some sort of ditch. A half built tank? Some enormous bathtub? I couldn't tell.

As soon as Nico pulled out a half eaten plate of gumbo, though, I knew. He was summoning the dead. I shivered. Was it right to be doing something so serious on just a joke?

I poked Thalia. "Do we really have to do this?"

Thalia nodded. "It'll finally put the ship captain at rest. And Nico too. He's been complaining about the poor guy ever since he got on the ship"

I glanced at the mortals in the ship "Still."I muttered. "It doesn't make it any less creepier."

Thalia shrugged. I looked back at the twins only to see Cody holding up something that looked a heck of a lot like an electric toothbrush.

"-it's now a highly sensitive energy detector." Cody proclaimed proudly.

I chuckled. Like _that_ would help them much.

The three boys finally decided to fan out. Glancing at Thalia again, I noticed the pleased glint in her eye.

Well, at least that meant that her plan was working.

Suddenly, an old man in some sort of sailor's outfit appeared right in front of Zack. Zack, who was too busy look at the ground for "ectoplasm" didn't notice the sudden appearance of the mysterious man.

Nico walked slowly up to me as I was trying to wrap my head around how he managed to summon the captain. "I think I have it under control." he whispered, his hand cautiously gripping his Stygian sword hanging from the waist. (It was only by Thalia's whole Mist thing that it managed to go unseen). "But you're gonna have to pay attention to him for me."

He then blinked. "I also might have to take a nap later."

Thalia shook her head. "Your powers drain you too much."

Nico yawned, and then replied, "That's exactly what Percy said to me when I took him to the Styx. Now if you'll excuse me…" Nico wandered up to the nearest chair and sat down. Seconds later, he was snoring like a baby.

"Hey!" I heard Zack exclaim. Both Thalia and I turned our heads to see him talking with the captain himself. "You look just like that captain dude in the picture."

By some chance, there was a poster of the captain right besides the ghost of him. Who knew?

"Great costume man, let me feel that."

I held my breath.

Zack reached out to touch the fabric, but instead, his fingers met thin air. Realization slowly dawned on him as the captain merely looked down at the hand, unfazed.

"Ahh…" Zack squeaked. "Are you the ghost of captain Antaneal?"

The captain nodded wistfully.

"What do you want with me, man?" Zack whined.

The captain signaled the zipper-on-mouth expression. Thalia turned to the sleeping Nico when she realized what that meant. For some reason, the captain couldn't talk.

"Wonderful, Nico." Thalia muttered under her breath. "Wonderful."

A few seconds later, after Zack's voice had come down a few octaves to its rightful tone, he and the captain were playing a small, private game of _Talk with the old dead captain_ charades.

"Uhh…you're….you're hot?" Zack guessed randomly. The captain rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You're shaken, you're scared, you see a ghost?"

Zack snorted. "Wait a minute, that'd be weird."

The captain continued to do some sort of fanning motion. I had to agree with Zack. My choices would have been all of his.

"Come on!" he complained.

The captain suddenly pointed excitedly at Zack, or more like at what he'd said.

"Come?" Zack suggested. The captain nodded, thrilled.

"Okay, so the first syllable's _come_."

The captain moved onto the other part. It looked like he was…tossing something?

"Throw like a girl?" Zack picked. The captain glared.

"I don't know man!" Zack said huffily. "I pass."

The captain pointed at Zack again.

"Pass?"

The captain nodded.

"Come. Pass. Come pass. Compass!"

The captain's face lit up. Both he and Zack high fived, but their hands passed right through each other's.

The looks on their faces were hilarious however.

"'Bout time." Thalia grumbled. "They were started to get old."

I shrugged. It seemed pretty intense to me.

"The ghost!" Zack suddenly shouted. "Cody, the ghost is right here!"

Cody looked up from his toothbrush. "You mean his picture's right here?"

I glanced at Thalia. Judging by her expression, she was using the Mist again to block off the captain from Cody and Woody. How often had we resorted to that helpful little mythical shroud thing this whole trip? More than we were probably suppose to.

Chiron would be having a field day if he knew.

"No." Zack frowned in confusion. "No, he's standing right there."

"You mean," Cody said, sticking out his hand, "Right here?"

"Ack! Now you're picking his nose!"

"Eww!"

Woody looked expectantly at the open space. "Well, that's good enough for me." he revved up the 'Ectoplasm vacuum'. "LOCK AND LOAD!"

"Stop, stop, you're scaring him!" Zack pleaded. His words fell on deaf ears, however, as Woody continued his blind search of Antaneal.

Seconds later, the captain vanished.

"Well," Nico's sudden alertness surprised me. I spun around to see him sitting up, wide awake and fully conscious. "Did I miss anything important when I was asleep?"

Thalia and I glanced at each other. Almost as if we were reading each other's mind, we both shook our heads.

"Nahh. Not much."

**Hehe, Thalia and Percy's revenge on Nico for falling asleep on them. And making the Captain unable to speak. **

**Well, one thing's for sure. I'm glad that some people are reading this. Honestly, it's more of a fun writing thing that anything else. So I'm pretty sure I'll finish it…just not sure when.**

**But, oh yeah, word of warning. Due to a string of certain events that I am completely aware of, I may not be able to update a lot starting…next next week. **

**So I'm trying to get as much done now as I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tah dah! My new chapter.**

**But, not everything I have to say is very happy. As a warning to anyone reading this, I might not be able to update this story for a while, due to certain events. Sorry.**

**Don't worry about that yet though. Just enjoy the story!**

Ten minutes later, after we finally got Nico decently caught up on current events, we were back to our normal, demigodly stalkerish activities. This time, we were lounging in the lower deck again, watching the twins and Woody while at the same time trying to enjoy a nice game of go-fish.

"Do you have any twos?" Nico muttered, his eyes flashing darkly on his pile. Thalia shrugged.

"I don't know. Percy?"

I glared sullenly at them. "Go fish."

The boat suddenly churned back and forth on a wave. Nico sighed.

"We all know that you're the son of the great sea god, Percy." he complained tiredly. "Now hand over that pile."

"Shhhh." I shushed them. The boys were saying something about hummus. And that reminded me of Annabeth for a second.

Long story.

"Why would there be _hummus _on a nineteenth century Louisiana steam ship?" Cody had jibed at Woody.

Woody spoke in an obvious tone. "Uh, maybe it was Greek night?"

Both Nico and Thalia's heads snapped up at the word _Greek_. "What was he talking about?" Thalia hissed.

"Don't worry about it." I muttered back.

"Come on guys." Zack suddenly announced. "We're going diving."

My eyebrows rose. Now _there_ was something I could help him with.

"For the compass?" Cody exclaimed disbelievingly.

"Or hummus!" Woody reminded.

Zack rolled his eyes. "Yes, the compass. I think that might be something that the people missed."

Cody stood up grudgingly. So did Woody.

"I think there are some diving lessons downstairs." I suddenly piped in. The three boys stared at me.

"Percy, what are you doing?" Thalia whispered under her breath. I ignored her.

"What?" Cody asked me. I pretended to look embarrassed.

"I couldn't help overhearing your conversation-"

Nico snorted quietly. "Sure you couldn't."

"-and I just so happen to be going there right now myself."

Zack looked at my suspiciously. "Haven't I seen you around?"

Major uh oh.

I shrugged, trying to hide my nervousness. "Maybe. It's not that big of a boat."

Looking back at Nico and Thalia, I noticed two distinct expressions. Disbelief, and then utterly undisguised disgust at my presence being exposed to the boys.

Guess who was who.

"Thank you." Cody chimed in. "Do you know where it is exactly?"

Um…

"Sure I do!" I piped cheerfully. As I stood up, I could sense the hesitancy in Thalia and Nico at whether to follow me or not. I slowly shook my head at them. This was something only I could do.

As I towed Zack out of the room, I desperately tried to read the ship's overall layout. The only problem was the vast amount of rooms. "Uh…" I muttered as I, once again, turned into a hallway that led to a kitchen. I could feel Zack's gaze upon my back. If I didn't get this right soon, he would never trust me.

"So, what's your name?" I asked as I met another dead end.

Silence, and then, "Zack. Zack Martin."

I nodded, and then finally found the door that seemed right. Sure enough, there was a big sign "Scuba Lessons!" scrawled on the top in bold red print.

"I'm Percy. Percy Jackson."

Awareness suddenly flashed in Zack's eyes. "Weren't you on the news some time ago?" he questioned.

Doubly major uh oh.

"Uh…yeah." I replied, opting for the honest approach. The more truthful I seemed, the better.

"You…" Zack struggled to remember the past. "Oh yeah. You were that wanted fugitive that went around America destroying monuments. And then the police finally realized that you were being held captive by a crazy kidnapper. Hey, man, did they catch the guy?"

I tried to rearrange my face into a more somber expression. "No, they haven't yet." I half whispered. And then I spun around to pay for the lessons as if it were a touchy subject.

Huh…maybe my acting skills were looking up.

Throughout the lesson, the instructor taught us the basics. Like how to put on the dry suit, when to check the regulator, and what not. It wasn't that hard really. The only problem that could happen would be if you snipped the pipe that gave you air. And I have the advantages of being the Son of Poseidon to help me with that. So in theory, I wasn't worried. The sea was my place, my home turf.

Zack, on the other hand, looked downright distraught. He kept picking at his suit, checking and rechecking his supply gauge, and fidgeting with his mask. What he did seem to be slightly happy about was the fact that diving regulations required a partner. And guess who that person was gonna be?

Me. Just my luck. Now I could help him find the stupid compass and help Nico get rid of the ghost captain.

"Ready?" the assistant instructor asked me as he got ready to press the switch that would send me and Zack into the water.

"I guess so…" I said, staring suspiciously at the man. I don't know what, but there was something off about him. I could have sworn that I saw him trying to tangle my air tubes while I was getting ready. Twice. An incredibly stupid monster, perhaps? I wasn't sure, but promised myself that I'd deal with him later.

"Good bye then." he grinned as the place where we were sitting sealed off like and air lock, and we were spit out into the dark waters below. **(1)**

The sensation of having water around me was comforting, the only disturbance being the heavy tank of gas strapped on my back. I was beginning to wish again that Chiron had taught me how to manipulate the Mist, because it would have been so much easier to swim around without all the useless equipment.

I signaled the OK sign to Zack, thumb and forefinger touching together to form an O, with the rest of my fingers sticking straight up. Zack, still getting use to the gear, finally managed to signal back to me after a brief second of confusion.

And with that, we were off to the shipwreck.

**(1) I'm pretty sure that cruise ships don't have this kind of scuba diving door. But when I started to search it up online, I couldn't find anything about scuba diving in cruise ships.(Don't give me that look. Why don't you try and find something about it yourself!)  
**

**Rate and review!**


End file.
